Water that contains dissolved ozone is known to be a good sanitizing agent. Such ozonated water can be used for washing fruits, vegetables, poultry, meat, containers, and the like. It can also be used to clean both the inside and outside of process equipment, such as washing process and bottling equipment, by hosing down the equipment with ozonated water and pumping ozonated water through the pumps, tanks, mixers, bottlers, and pipelines. The length of time required for a specific sanitization level can be inversely related to the concentration of dissolved ozone in the water. That is, the higher the concentration of ozone in the water, the shorter the length of time required for a particular sanitization level to be achieved. Some conventional sanitizing systems have been able to achieve ozonated water of only approximately 2-4 ppm of dissolved ozone.